Ricochet
Trevor Mann (Alton, 11 de outubro de 1988) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Ricochet. Trabalha para a WWE. Carreira *Chikara (2006–2010) :*Início (2006–2008) :*The Future is Now (2008–2010) *Evolve e Dragon Gate USA (2010–2013) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2010–presente) *Dragon Gate (2010–presente) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2013, 2014, 2017) *Lucha Underground (2014) *WWE (2018-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Como Ricochet' :**630° senton :**''Benadryller'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) :**''Chocolate Rain'' (Diving double knee drop) :**Double rotation moonsault :**Shooting star press :*'Como Helios' :**630° senton :**''Heliocentricity'' (Standing or a running shooting star press) :**''The Sky is Falling'' (Diving double knee drop) *'Signature moves' :*'Como Ricochet' :**Backflip kick :**''Backslide Driver'' (Jumping backslide preparando para um piledriver) :**Corkscrew 450° splash :**Horizontal Gory special :**Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick :**Leg hook belly-to-back suplex :**Northern Lights suplex seguido por um deadlift vertical suplex :**Over the top rope corkscrew moonsault dive :**''People's Moonsault'' (Running delayed standing moonsault) :**"Rickrack" (Reverse bulldog) :**Springboard clothesline :**Superman punch :** Tornado DDT **'Como Helios' :**''Burning Screwdriver'' (Cobra clutch backbreaker seguido de um twisting slam) :**''Backslide Driver'' (High-angle backslide virando em um piledriver) :**Cannonball senton :**Phoenix splash :**Corner backflip kick :**Por cima das cordas sem mãos Corkscrew moonsault plancha :**Spinning wheel kick :**Springboard moonsault :**Tornado DDT *'Apelidos' :*"The High Flying Ace and Aerial Wonder" :*'"The Future of Flight"' :*'"Mr. High Fly"' *'Música de entrada' :*"Bricks" por Rise Against :*"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." por The Fall of Troy :*"Mouth for War" por Pantera :*"Ready to Fall" por Rise Against :*"Wave of Mutilation" por Pixies :*"Boom Boom" por Chayanne :*'"White Ghetto" por Teenage Rehab' Campeonatos e prêmios *'Chikara' :*Young Lions Cup V (1 vez) *'Dragon Gate' :*Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 vez) :*Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 vez) – com CIMA e Dragon Kid :*Open the Twin Gate Championship (2 vezes) – com CIMA (1) e Naruki Doi (1) :*Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 vez) :*King of Gate (2013) *'Dragon Gate USA' :*Open the United Gate Championship (2 vezes) – com CIMA (1) e Masato Yoshino (1) :*Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 vez) *'House of Glory' :*HOG World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' :*IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 tvez) :*IPW Super Junior Heavyweight Tournament (2010) *'Lucha Underground' :*Lucha Underground Championship (1 vez) :*Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 vez) – com Dragon Azteca Jr. e Rey Mysterio *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*Best of the Super Juniors (2014) :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Matt Sydal (2) e Ryusuke Taguchi (1) :*NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Matt Sydal (1) e Satoshi Kojima (2), David Finlay Jr. (1), Hiroshi Tanahashi e Ryusuke Taguchi (1) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Championship (1 vez) :*Battle of Los Angeles (2014 e 2017) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 15 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2016. *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' :*British Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Rich Swann World Series Wrestling :*WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Best Flying Wrestler (2011) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (2010-2011) *'WWE' :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*NXT North American Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos